Recently, a public line network such as the Internet has allowed terminals to perform screen sharing. Terminals performing such screen sharing transceive shared screen data indirectly through a server or directly through a P2P network.
Patent Document 1 discloses the constitution that allows only specific terminals to transceive shared screen data by permitting only specific IP addresses to access the server and then authenticating the users.